


Misunderstandings, Meetings and Nakama

by AMMO121



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blanket Permission, Gen, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Reiju cares, Sanji is mentioned a lot but he doesn't actually show up, Talk of accidental gender change, The Sora in the comic is Vinsmoke Sora, but has a weird way of showing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMMO121/pseuds/AMMO121
Summary: Through a misunderstanding and the strangeness of the Grand Line, Reiju meets the Strawhat crew a little earlier then intended.





	Misunderstandings, Meetings and Nakama

**Author's Note:**

> So this. I just wrote this all in an afternoon and I'm not too sure how much I like it, but here you go! 
> 
> I have some trouble writing Reiju simply because she's a character whose personality has been a little hard to pin down in the past. I admit to not being a big fan of hers up until she told Sanji about their mother. I was naturally suspicious of both her and Pudding. I'm a big fan of hers now though! She might be a new favorite female One Piece character! (Sorry Nami and Robin)
> 
> This isn't betaed - sorry!

She felt an unfamiliar warmth in her chest. She wonders if this is the feeling that Sanji gets around his crew. It could just be the sun, as it was quite sunny at this island and she was wearing a business suit – for an undercover operation she had just finished – instead of her usual attire. Or maybe it's the knowledge that he's among such company that gives her such happiness. Who knows, but they are quite entertaining, if not the brightest of bunches.

“Oh no!” The little reindeer cried, staring at Reiju with horror. “Sanji's been turned into a girl! Someone get a doctor!”

“You are a doctor!” Yelled the women with the red hair and the curly haired man with the rather… eccentric nose.

“Oh my,” Says the brunette, a devil fruit user if her wanted poster is to be believed. Though that begs the question of why an assassin was currently part of little brothers crew. She'd have to do a little more digging after she left.

“Ooooh, this is so cool! Sanji's a girl!” The captain got uncomfortably close to her face, his eyes dancing across her face. She doesn't shift back like most would, simply keeps a her face blank but pleasant. She wonders if any of them is going to notice that he eyebrow curls in the wrong direction. “Wait, you can still cook right!?”

The women – Cat Burglar Nami if she's not mistaken – grabs the Captain by the shirt in a completely improper display of manhandling by a crewmen to their captain. She has a look of long suffering on her face that spoke of many a times of dealing with the Strawhats brand of… special. “Of course he's still going to cook. Right Sanji.” She smiles at Reiju in a slightly flirty manner, that – if he turned out anything like her other brothers – probably sent Sanji into fits on a regular day. He would be more polite then those oafs, she's sure. Reiju doesn't answer, just keeps her face blank and her eyes open. Luckily she doesn't have to, as everyone’s attention turns to the talking skeleton when he starts to play a tone on his violin.

How interesting.

She feels the burn of a stare at her back. That must be the Pirate Hunter. He hasn't said a word to her since she popped into existence near an hour ago. Roronoa Zoro had been standing in front of her, staring with a wide eye as his very male crew mate disappeared, replaced by Reiju. She wonders what kind of adventures they've manged to get themselves into if gender changes are the first conclusion that the gathering crew came up with.

She also wonders at the nature of her brothers relationship with Roronoa.

“Yo, Curly Cook,” Says the Cyborg, looking slightly concern. “You've been a super quite, you okay Bro?”

“Don't be stupid Franky,” Yelled Long-Nose. “Oh course he's not okay! Sanji, the most manly of men, is stuck in the body of a women, quite unwillingly. Sure it's a fairly attractive women – not that I mean anything by that pleasedon'tkillme.” The last part is said to her, hands clasp together like he was begging for her to spare her.

“Long-Nose is right though,” Franky looks at Reiju up and down, overly large hand on his chin thoughtfully. “You make one Suuuuuper fiiiiine women Curly Cook!”

For a moment the whole crew seems to stop. Nami stops trying to keep Strawhat in a headlock and the captain stops struggling. Usopp appeared to be turning an interesting shade of purple, before he seems to change his mind and switches to green. The little doctor hiding behind him. Nico Robin's eyes sharpen, and she appears amused about what might happen next. The skeleton changed the tone to something more suspenseful, like the moment in the play right before the maiden gets stabbed. She can't see Roronoa from where she's sitting in a chair on the main deck of the ship. (She thought that the figure head was quite cute – despite not knowing exactly what manner of creature it was.)

She doesn't know what they're expecting, because her once sweet little brother seams to strike fear into the hearts of at least a few of his crew mates – a great change from his days of taking punches and hiding tears. Is he a figure of great fear, as Germa is? – Except that doesn't match anything and the thought makes her chest tight. It was an unpleasant change from the previous warmth. Or maybe he was more like Mother then she'd first thought? Kind but an opponent to be feared if ever faced in battle? (One of her earliest memories is Mother sparing against several of the elite guards in the castle courtyard. She'd use a single sword of great power and a small dagger that cut just as deep. She'd knock down the whole lot of them with simply her dagger before she finished them off with well placed kicks. At the time she'd wondered where her Mother acquired such strength without the technology Judge so loved. Years later she'd read those damned comics and know. They'd changed everything but her mothers name.)

At a lost at to what to do and unwilling to go out of her way to feed this strange misunderstanding, she simply smile and said, “Thank you.”

This was apparently the wrong thing to say. Oops.

The air changes, still tense but less 'waiting to see what happens' and more like they're ready to attack a hostile force. Which in this case would be Reiju, no matter how misplaced.

Reiju senses it coming, but she doesn't move to stop the sword from being placed along her throat, ready to cut. Mr. Swordsmen is in front of her, eyes dark and thunderous.

“You're not the Cook.” It's a statement, not a question. He knows, and all he needed was her to say those two words to confirm it. The warm feeling is back.

She smiles at him, paying no head to the Haki infused sword at her throat. It's wouldn't hurt her – Judges modifications made sure of that. Out of the corner of her eyes she noticed that Nico Robin had her arm crossed, ready for what might come. The others were also battle ready, weapons out and stances set.

“Are you upset?" She doesn't know why she asks, but she does and she aims the question at the man in front of her. “Do you fear for your crewmate?”

“Sanji isn't just our crewmate,” Strawhat said, a serious look on his face. “He's Nakama and I'll kick you're ass if you hurt him.”

Reiju laughs at that, surprising the pirates. It's nice, to be able to laugh a real laugh. It's a relieved laugh - though it might not sound that way to the Strawhats she's sure – but a real laugh none the less. She stands up, the sword bites into her neck, but doesn't draw blood. Once again, she's confident that he wouldn't be able to, not like this.

“I am relieved,” She admits to the wary and confused group. She shifts her weight and, faster then any of them could fallow, she is moving around Mr. Swordsmen and past the others. She's perches herself on top of the ships railing. She spared one last look back towards the surprised group, when she spoke again they all whipped around to face her direction. “You'll find you're friend on Wisho Island, not to far from here, if we really did switch places as I suspect.”

As she's bending her knees to take off a hand lands on her shoulder, stopping her. She turned her head again, to see Strawhat Luffy staring intensely at her. “What's your name?”

“Hmm,” She hummed instead of answering. “Take care of him.”

A shock wave of _pressure_ crushed onto the pirate ship and its inhabitant. One or two knees wobbled slightly, but other then that none faltered. Good.

She increased the pressure for a moment, just to make her point. “Or else.”

And with that she jumps off the ship and – hopefully – out of the lives of the Strawhat Pirates.

**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it! 
> 
> And yes, Reiju did use Haoshoku/Conquerors Haki because she's boss like that. 
> 
> Please please please leave a comment and/or kudos! They are a big part of what motivates me! Thanks for reading!


End file.
